FOR YOU
by chocho mami
Summary: Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Dark chocolate."...Makanlah Dark Chocolate, buatanku ini dengan senyumanmu yang meluluhkan hatiku...,"   Fict angsty pertama author newbie gaje. RnR, please!


**Disclaimer :**

Anime/Manga Naruto itu punyanya Mashashi Kishimoto – sensei.

**Rated :**

T+ -mungkin- *dibejek*

**Genres :**

Friendship / Angsty ? *dibantai se - RT*

**Pairing :**

Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

**Summary :** Special fic for S.N.S Hanasu of Chocolate: Dark chocolate.

"_Happy Valentine__, Naruto. Ini semua hadiahku untukmu. Makanlah Dark Chocolate, buatanku ini dengan senyumanmu yang meluluhkan hatiku. Pakailah kalung ini agar kau dapat lebih merasakan bahwa ada aku di sisimu. Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aishiteru,"_

_oOo_

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gaje, Miss typo(s), AU, alur super duper ekstra cepat (?), Death character, dll., dkk., dsb.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini ?"

"Tentu saja, aku yakin,"

"Tapi, apa ini tidak apa – apa ?"

"Percayalah padaku. Bukankah kau tahu semua tentangku ? Ini caraku, keinginanku,"

"Ta- tapi –"

"Tak ada tapi – tapian, _Aniki_. Hanya untuknya...,"

"..."

"...Semua akan kuberikan,"

.

.

.

.

.

**FOR YOU**

.

.

3 Januari 2011.

"...ke, Sasuke. Hei ! Bangun, _Teme_," bentak seorang remaja berambut pirang sambil memukul-mukul pelan wajah porselen seorang remaja berambut raven yang sedang tidur dengan tenangnya.

Remaja berambut _raven_ yang telah diganggu ketenangannya di pagi hari itu pun kontan membuka kelopak mata yang menutupi mata _onyx_-nya dengan perlahan. Rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya.

"Hn... Ada apa, _Dobe_ ? Kau menggangguku, ck," kata remaja raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut sambil berusaha mendudukan dirinya di tempat ia tidur tadi. Remaja pirang yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto itu pun kontan menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia kesal karena mendapat _omelan_ dari sang sahabat tercinta.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Naruto langsung mengganti ekspresinya dengan senyuman lebar. "Ne~ _Teme _! Kau tak lupa janjimu denganku kan ?" tanyanya bersemangat. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan riang Naruto pun menjawab, "Ya, _Dobe_,".

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menepati janjiku sekarang, _Dobe_ ?" tanya Sasuke, diiringi dengan helaan nafas panjang setelah ia mendengar sorakan riang Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku berdiri, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke datar sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. "Ehm...di mana kursi rodamu, _Teme_ ? Biar kubantu ke sana," tanya Naruto sambil membantu Sasuke berjalan ke arah kursi rodanya. "Pokoknya ikuti aku saja,"

Setelah Sasuke duduk di kursi rodanya, Naruto pun segera menggenggam kedua pegangan kursi roda dengan erat. "Ayo, _Teme_, kita pergi ke tempat rahasia kita di sini, hehehe...Aku akan membuat yang terbaik kok, hehehe... Tapi, pelan-pelan, ya ?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sasuke pun hanya membalas hal itu dengan anggukan, yang tak mungkin akan Naruto lihat.

**~ Just For You..I will do anything ~**

Sasuke dan Naruto.

2 'sahabat' di RS. Konoha sejak 6 bulan terakhir ini.

Sasuke yang merupakan pasien di rumah sakit tersebut bertemu dengan Naruto yang merupakan cucu dari salah seorang dokter di rumah sakit tersebut di waktu Naruto mengadakan operasi penglihatan yang pertama, yang ternyata kurang berhasil. Di saat itulah mereka menjadi sepasang 'sahabat' yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Mungkin, tak ada yang menyangka 2 orang yang saling bertolak belakang ini bisa saling 'menyatu'. Tapi, itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Bahkan, karena 'perbedaan' mereka ini, mereka bisa saling melengkapi. Itulah yang membuat 'persahabatan' mereka ini sangat berharga, dan tak ada yang mau memisahkan hal tersebut. Walau menyakitkan untuk dilihat, inilah mereka apa adanya.

'2 menjadi 1', mungkin itu perkataan yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang.

**~ Two in One, it's...US ~**

"Ehm…sampai, _Dobe_,"

"Ah!"

Dengan senyum lebar yang masih terpoles di wajah _tan_-nya, Naruto pun mulai melepaskan genggamannya dari pegangan kursi roda milik Sasuke. Ia mulai berjalan sendiri dan meraba-raba menuju ke sebuah meja kayu yang cukup panjang yang di atasnya penuh akan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue (tepatnya roti), dari tepung, mentega, telur, gula, dll., serta alat – alat untuk membuat kue pun telah tersedia lengkap di meja tersebut.

Naruto yang telah sampai tepat di hadapan meja tersebut pun langsung menghirup napas dalam – dalam. Atau lebih tepatnya menghirup aroma ruangan penuh bahan membuat kue itu dalam – dalam.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun tersenyum riang. "_Teme_, tolong tutup pintunya, ya," pintanya pada Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu pun hanya langsung melakukan perintahnya. Ia segera menggerakan kursi roda otomatis-nya itu ke arah pintu, dan menutup pintu dapur tersebut pelan.

Naruto yang merasakan itu pun langsung tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia mulai meraba – raba segala sesuatu yang ada di atas meja kayu tersebut. 'Bahan yang bagus,' batinnya senang.

"Ini hadiahku buatmu, _Teme_," gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan, sehingga Sasuke yang sebenarnya memang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tidak akan dapat mendengar hal yang dikatakan Naruto tersebut.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pun, Naruto langsung memulai aksinya dengan sangat cekatan.

Naruto memulainya dengan membuat adonan di sebuah mangkuk ukuran besar. Ia melakukan hal itu dengan senyuman lembut yang terus terpampang di wajah tan-nya. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. 'Naruto...," batinnya.

Setelah beberapa menit sang Namikaze muda ini membuat adonan dan ia merasa adonan tersebut sudah cukup untuk segera dicetak, Naruto pun langsung meletakan mangkuk besar berisi adonan itu di tempat dekat sebuah telenan yang cukup lebar dan panjang. Lalu, dengan tangannya yang telah lihai, Naruto menabur – naburkan tepung terigu di telenan tersebut dan beberapa nampan yang tersedia.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto pun meraba ke arah mangkuk berisi adonan. Ia lalu membuat – buat bentuk dari adonan kue tersebut sesuai dengan kreasinya. Terus dan terus, sampai ia menghabiskan adonan tersebut untuk dipanggang di oven yang telah sediakan di sana, langsung.

Naruto merasa ia sedang berada di surganya sekarang. Ia dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk mengekspresikan isi hatinya dengan 'cara' ini. Walau dia memiliki 'kekurangan', tapi Naruto tak pernah mengeluh atas hal itu, buktinya dia dapat melakukan hal kesukaannya ini tanpa hambatan.

Sasuke yang melihat kesenangan Naruto itu pun hanya dapat tersenyum lembut. "Kau pasti akan dapat mengejar impianmu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Lalu, setelah menggumamkan hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung menuju ke arah Naruto. "_Dobe_, ayo cepat. Aku ingin mengetes buatanmu. Lebih baik dariku atau tidak, heh!" kata Sasuke meremehkan.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, langsung naik pitam. "Apa kau bilang, _Teme_?" geram Naruto, "Akan kubuktikan padamu. Nih!" lanjutnya. Ia langsung memberikan satu nampan yang penuh akan cetakan roti yang telah dibuatnya. Sasuke tidak memprotes atas kegeraman Naruto terhadapnya, ia pun menerima nampan tersebut dan langsung dimasukan ke dalam oven. Begitu seterusnya, sampai selesai.

**~ Your smile,...My Smile ~**

Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang sedang berada di sebuah taman di RS. Konoha ini.

Terlihat, bahwa mereka, tepatnya hanya Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah Pohon Sakura, dengan Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sampingnya dengan kursi roda otomatis tersebut.

Naruto menatap kosong lurus ke depan, tapi walau bergitu terlihat rasa cemas di wajahnya. "Bagaimana, _Teme_ ?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke cemas, sambil sedikit mendekatkan alat pendengarannya ke arah suara Sasuke, nantinya.

"...,"

"_Teme_ ? "

"...,"

"_Teme_, jangan main – main ! Aku tahu kau di sini !" bentak Naruto panik, mencoba menggapai – gapai Sasuke yang tadi berada di sampingnya. "_Teme _?" tanyanya lagi. "_Te_ –"

Belum sempat perkataan Naruto selesai, Sasuke langsung menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan roti buatan Naruto yang dimakannya tadi, sontak membuat Naruto sangat kaget. "Enak, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke sambil menarik lagi roti bekas gigitan Naruto itu dan memakannya lahap hingga habis. Beberapa menit Naruto tercengang akan hal itu, namun, setelah tersadar ia pun langsung menitikan air matanya.

"Hah! Hah! Hiks...ku – kusangka kau pergi, _Teme_, hiks...," isak Naruto pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya, mencoba agar sang Sahabat tak melihat kelemahannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan sedikit senyum tipis. Ia lalu mendekap Naruto dalam 1 dekapan hangat. Sasuke mengelus – ngelus punggung Naruto yang sekarang lebih sedikit tinggi darinya karena remaja mungil ini duduk di bangku taman yang lebih tinggi dari kursi roda Sasuke.

"Hiks...hiks...," isak Naruto di pelukan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. "Si – sialan kau, _Teme_," isak Naruto lagi sambil memukul punggung Sasuke pelan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun tidak ambil pusing, ia tahu ia memang keleawatan terhadap remaja pirang yang menjadi bagian hidupnya ini.

"Hmm...sudahlah," kata Sasuke lembut. Ia mengelus – elus punggung Naruto sampai remaja tersebut pelan hingga tenang.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Sasuke pun langsung membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi tersebut. "Naruto," katanya.

Naruto yang dipanggil tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil di dalam dekapan Sasuke, tanda ia mendengar. "Apa kau benar – benar ingin menjadi koki roti ? Seperti aku ?" tanya Sasuke, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menerawang ke arah langit biru.

"Ten – tentu saja. Aku ingin menjadi seperti kau," gumam Naruto pelan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat merasakan Naruto tersenyum lebar di dalam dekapannya itu.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, kau ingin dapat melihat lagi, bukan ?"

**JLEB!**

Naruto membeku seketika saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut. 'A – apa ?' batinnya bingung.

Dengan gugup, Naruto pun menjawab, "A – apa maksudmu, _Teme_ ? Bu – bukannya –"

"Hmm..., aku telah menemukan donor mata untukmu," potong Sasuke. Ia melepaskan dekapannya, mendorong Naruto pelan. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia memegang kedua pipi tembem Naruto dan menatap mata _sapphire_ kosong dan kelam itu lekat – lekat.

"_Te – teme _?" tanya Naruto bingung, ia berusaha memegang kedua tangan porselen Sasuke lembut.

"...," Namun, sayang, Sasuke tak merespon hal itu. Uchiha satu ini hanya fokus menatap mata Naruto dengan sedikit mengelus – elus pipi _tan_ tersebut. "Sasuke ?  
" panggil Naruto lagi. Kali ini, ia mendapat respon. Sasuke mencium keningnya sambil lalu dan berkata, "Foto ?" tanyanya. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya memiringkan kepala, tanda bingung.

"Katakan 'Cheese'," perintah Sasuke. Ia merangkul Naruto erat sehingga tubuh mereka sangat berdekatan. Naruto yang bingung pun hanya memasang tampang bingungnya tersebut.

"Cheese," kata Sasuke.

**CLICK!**

"_Te –_"

"Nah, aku memoto ini sebagai kenangan – kenangan di Amerika nanti, hahaha...,"

"A –"

"Oh, ya ! Operasimu akan diadakan di tanggal 10 nanti. Aku usahakan buat datang di saat hasil operasimu,"

"Sa –"

"Ayo masuk, _Dobe_. Kau ingatkan besok aku harus ke Amerika untuk pengobatan," Sasuke langsung mengarahkan kedua tangan Naruto ke pegangan kursi rodanya. Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang berbeda tersebut pun hanya mengikuti perintahnya.

'Maafkan aku,' batin seseorang.

Lalu, mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke kamar mereka dirawat. Tanpa tahu akan apa yang terjadi di hari esok.

**~ I'm sorry make you be sad ~**

2 minggu kemudian…

"Buka matamu pelan – pelan," perintah seseorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang merupakan seorang dokter, ia bernama Tsunade.

Seorang remaja berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu pun akhirnya membuka kelopak mata tan-nya itu dengan perlahan. Hal itu diiringi kecemasan oleh beberapa orang.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya mata tersebut terbuka. Terlihat 2 mata beriris _onyx_ dari kelopak mata Naruto. Naruto mengerjap – erjapkan matanya pelan. "Ehmm...ada berapa ini ?" tanya dokter Tsunade sambil memperlihatkan 3 jari kepada Naruto.

"Ehm...Ah !," gumam Naruto. Sontak semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung kaget dan sesegera diliputi dengan rasa cemas.

"Apa ? Ada apa ? Apa terasa rabun ?" tanya dokter itu cemas.

Namun, Naruto pun langsung tersenyum licik. "Itukan tiga, _Baachan_. Tak usah ditanya," katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dokter Tsunade yang mendengar itu sontak kaget. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa keterkejutan dan rasa senangnya tersebut, sontak ia pun hanya bisa menitikan air mata haru. "Sialan," gumamnya, lalu sang dokter tersebut langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tak ingin cucunya satu ini, melihatnya menangis.

Sedangkan beberapa orang tadi pun hanya dapat berdiri di tempat mereka berdiri masing – masing tadi dengan perasaan lega. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung menatap mereka. "_Kaasan, Tousan_," kata Naruto senang, ia langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan segera membawa kedua pasangan yang berdiri berdampingan itu ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Hahahaha..., akhirnya Naru bisa lihat lagi, hahahaha...," kata Naruto senang. Ia menatap Kaasan dan Tousannya dengan lekat.

Lalu Naruto pun melepas dekapannya dari kedua orang tuanya tersebut. "Di mana Sasuke, _Kaasan_ ? Apakah dia datang ? Katanya dia berusaha datang di saat hasil operasiku," kata Naruto riang sambil celingak – celinguk di ruangan tersebut. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kesenangan Naruto.

"Ano..._otouto_-ku belum pulang, Naruto-_kun_. Dia masih dalam operasi," kata seorang pemuda dengan mata _onyx_ berambut hitam kelam dikuncir satu.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang tersebut. "_Otouto_ ? Kau...Itachi-_senpai_ ?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda yang bernama Itachi tersebut hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, ia tersenyum miris ke Naruto. 'Maaf,' batinnya.

"Bo-boleh...aku memelukmu, Naruto-_kun_ ?" terdengar suara wanita yang sedikit serak, sepertinya menahan tangis kepada Naruto, kontan Naruto langsung melihat wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Itachi. Wanita paruh baya tersebut berdiri di samping seorang lelaki yang berkeperawakan sama dengan Itachi, namun lebih tegas dan dewasa.

"A - apa ?"

"Dia _Kaasan_ kami, Naruto-_kun_," jelas Itachi. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kepada _Kaasan Uchiha brother _tersebut. Dengan segera, wanita tersebut langsung memeluk Naruto, tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan tersebut.

"Hiks...Ah! Hah! Hiks...Kuharap kau bahagia, Nak," kata Mikoto, _Kaasan_ dari Itachi sambil memeluk Naruto. Lalu, Mikoto memegang kedua pipi Naruto, menatap lekat mata _onyx_ Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap sedemikian rupa pun tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, ia hanya bingung dan gugup. Mikoto lalu terus – terusan memeluk Naruto dengan erat, isak tangisnya pun terus mengiringi kejadian tersebut.

Sedangkan yang lain, mereka hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

'Ada apa ini ?' batin Naruto.

**~ Where are you ?...I need you ~**

14 Februari 2011

**Naruto POV**

'Hmm…sudah sebulan lebih Sasuke tak pulang dari Amerika. Bagaimana kabarnya ? Aku tak tahu. Bahkan Itachi-_senpai_ yang merupakan _aniki-_nya saja tak tahu. Ada apa sebenarnya, _Teme_ ? Kau di mana ? Semua orang jadi aneh semenjak kau pergi berobat,' batinku bingung sambil memandangi roti – roti yang kubuat hari ini.

'Bahkan di hari Kasih Sayang ini kau tak pulang ? Ck..kau tak tahu, ya ? Aku sudah jadi koki handal di Jepang ini, _Teme_,' batinku lagi. Aku sungguh kesal karena 'sahabat'-ku ini tak pulang – pulang.

'Di hari Kasih Sayang yang spesial ini, seharusnya kau pulang. Tapi, kenapa tidak ? Padahal dari dulu aku berharap kita bisa merayakan hari ini bersama. Tapi, sekarang di hari spesial ini...,'

'...Kau tak ada. Dan aku pun harus pergi bekerja bersama rekan – rekan-ku untuk membuat kue dan roti pesanan para pelanggan di hari yang sungguh spesial ini,'

Tiba – tiba, saat aku akan melakukan rutinitas membuat roti yang terbaru dengan banyak pikiran tersebut, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk," sahutku kesal. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu hobiku ini.

Pintu yang diketuk tadi pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok yang akhir – akhir ini sering memperhatikanku, entah apa maksudnya, aku pun tak mengerti, ialah Itachi-_senpai._

"Naruto-_kun_,"

"Ya ?" sahutku. Aku mendekat ke arahnya. "Ada apa, _Senpai_ ?"

"Ehm...Naruto-_kun_, akan kuantarkan kau kepada Sasuke," ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis...atau miriskah ? Aku tak tahu. Yang pastinya aku sangat senang saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar," ujarku bersemangat, aku segera pergi bersiap – siap untuk mengganti pakaian.

Namun, saat ku pergi tadi, aku mendengar Itachi – _senpai_ menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti, "Sudah saatnya, bukan, _Otouto_,".

**~ It's so time, Say ~**

"_Senpai_, kau tak salah ? Kok kita ke kuburan ?" tanyaku saat Itachi – _senpai_ menggenggam tanganku erat membawaku berjalan di tengah – tengah kuburan ini.

"...,"

Namun, sayang. Aku tak mendapat respon apa pun dari Itachi – _senpai_. 'Huh ! _Aniki_ dan _otouto_ sama saja," batinku sebal. Namun kesebalanku tersebut terganti oleh rasa cemas saat kami berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan. 'Ke-kenapa ?' batinku bingung dengan perasaanku.

"Itachi – _senpai_ ?" tanyaku.

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"_Sen –_"

"Ini Sasuke, Naruto-_kun_,"

**JLEB!**

Apa ? Apa aku tak salah dengar ? Di – dia bilang...

"...Hahahahaha...,kau bercanda,_ Senpai_, hahahaha...," tawaku terbahak – bahak.

Lucu sekali. Ia barusan mengatakan bahwa kuburan ini adalah Sasuke ? Hahahaha...Itachi – senpai.

"Tidak, Naruto-_kun_. Dia benar Sasuke. 2 hari sebelum pengoperasianmu, dia meninggal dunia. Kau tahu ? Dia menyuruh keluarga kami dan keluargamu terlebih dokter Tsunade untuk merahasiakan penyakit yang diidapnya kepadamu, Naruto. Karena ia takut kau tak akan merelakannya pergi seperti sekarang ini," kata Itachi-_senpai_ yang sangat menusuk jantungku yang telah terasa perih sedari tadi ini.

'Benar juga, aku tak tahu penyakitnya,' batinku miris.

Aku pun langsung berhenti tertawa. Tawa yang tadi terpampang di wajahku berubah menjadi isak tangis yang tak tertahankan. Tiba – tiba aku terjatuh, terduduk di dekat nisan tersebut.

_RIP_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_23 Juli 1993_

_8 Januari 2011_

_~ God Bless Him, Always ~_

Aku tertohok.

"Sa –suke ?" kataku tak percaya. Dengan itu, aku pun langsung menangis sekencang yang kubisa. Kuremas dada kiriku. Sakit. Sakit, Sasuke.

"Ini hadiah darinya buatmu untuk hari ini. Selama ini, ia menitipkannya padaku," kata Itachi-_senpai_ sambil menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang kepadaku, aku pun hanya menerimanya.

Kupeluk nisan tersebut dengan erat. Tak ingin rasanya kulepas nisan didekapanku itu.

Otakku terlalu sakit untuk berkerja sekarang. Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa – apa, hanya inilah yang kubisa.

Menangisi kebodohanku, menangisi ketidak jujurannya, menangisi semuanya, termasuk dirinya. Orang yang kusayangi tersebut.

**~ Why you...? You're my live ~**

Sekarang aku berada di rumahku, tepatnya di kamarku.

Sedari tadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangis dan menangis. Perih. Tak bisa berhenti.

Di saat, aku mulai kecapekan atas ini, aku pun berusaha untuk tidur. Namun, kusadar, ini tak bisa. Hati dan pikiranku terlalu perih saat ini.

Di saat tersebut, aku pun teringat akan sesuatu yang diberikan_ Aniki_ Sasuke tadi. Kuambil kotak tersebut dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku.

'Apa ini ?' batinku.

Saat kubuka isinya, terlihatlah beberapa barang yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ku keluarkan barang – barang tersebut, ada _handphone_, kotak kecil berwarna merah, bungkusan coklat ? Lalu, apa ini ? Sebuah surat ?

Dengan segera kubuka surat tersebut tanpa menghapus air mata yang mulai mengering di pipiku ini.

_To : My Little Dobe_

_ Hai, Dobe ?_

_ Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ? _

_Kuharap kau baik – baik saja, ya..._

_Dobe, ku tahu saat kau membaca suratku ini, aku sudah tak dapat menemanimu dan mengajarkanmu lagi untuk membuat roti. Karena ku tahu kau telah mahir membuatnya melebihi aku._

_Dengarkan, Dobe. _

_Maaf, aku tak memberi tahumu akan penyakitku yang sebenarnya kepadamu selama ini. _

_Sebenarnya, bukan penyakit lumpuh yang kuderita, tapi sebuah penyakit yang tak mungkin disembuhkan lagi, Dobe. Kanker tulang, sudah lama aku menderitanya. Maaf, aku berbohong kepadamu._

_Maaf, karena aku'pergi' tanpa berpamitan padamu terlebih dahulu._

_Aku tak ingin kau marah padaku selama ini.__ Ku tak ingin melihatmu yang kasihan kepadaku. Ku tak melihat mutiara indah jatuh dari batu indah di matamu. Terlalu menyakitkan. Aku menyayangimu, maafkan aku._

_Dan.__.. Maafkan aku juga sebab aku tak bisa berada di sisimu lagi, Dobe._

_Dulu, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana nasibmu jika aku 'pergi'... Aku takut kau menjadi diriku yang dulu, tak percaya pada semua orang... __Ku takut kau akan semakin rapuh... Aku takut membayangkan itu semua... _

_Tapi, sekarang, tidak... Aku percaya kau lebih baik dariku.__ Aku percaya kau memang 'matahari' buat semua orang... Banyak yang menyayangimu melebihiku, Dobe... Maka, dari itu aku telah sanggup melepaskanmu.._

_Lalu... ini yang terakhir, Dobe..._

_Maaf..._

_Karena aku telah menggantikan batu sapphire di matamu itu menjadi batu milikku yang tak lebih indah dari milikmu..._

_Tapi, hanya ini permintaanku, Dobe..._

"_Jadikanlah, mataku sebagai matamu...sehingga walau aku tak ada di sisimu, aku tetap bisa mengawasimu, melindungimu, dan menatap dunia ini...,"_

_Ku mohon..., Naruto..._

_Jangan keluark__an butiran mutiara itu dari mata itu... Ku tak suka, Naruto..._

_Tersenyumlah... Tersenyumlah selalu bak 'matahari'... _

_Tertawalah... __Tertawalah bak sinar rembulah..._

_Aku akan ada di sisimu, Naruto... Selalu..._

_SELAMANYA..._

_By : Uchiha Sasuke – Teme_

**Normal POV**

Seusai membaca tulisan tersebut, Naruto langsung menangis sekencang yang ia bisa lagi.

Menangis dan menangis...hanya itu yang bisa.

'Mata ini...,' batin Naruto sambil memegang kelopak matanya. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, menuju hadapan cermin besar di kamarnya. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia menatap matanya itu kesal.

"ARRRGGHHH! SASUKE!" teriaknya keras. Ia meninju cermin tersebut keras hingga pecah, tak dipedulikannya darah yang mengalir dari tangannya tersebut. Naruto tak merasakan kesakitan tersebut. Hanya hatinya... Hatinya... Ia merasa perih di hatinya.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih cukup, Naruto kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini sekarang. Di ambilnya _handphone_ tadi tersebut, dengan segera dibukanya _handphone _tersebut.

Tertohok.

"Sa...Sasuke," gumam Naruto dengan air mata yang semakin banyak mengalir dari matanya tersebut. "Kau... ARRGHH! KENAPA?" teriak Naruto kesal. Ia menjambak – jambak rambutnya kesal.

Di _handphone_ yang diambil Naruto dari kotak tersebut, foto yang dijadikan sebagai _wallpaper._

Fotonya...dan foto seorang remaja berambut raven dengan mata _onyx_-nya di halaman Rumah Sakit.

Naruto merasa dirinya begitu bodoh sekarang. Kesadarannya telah diambang batas, semua yang terjadi padanya dan Sasuke tak bisa diterimanya. Karena rasa ketidak-terimaannya akan hal tersebut, ia pun mengambil sepotong pecahan cermin tadi. Dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum lebar, Naruto berniat memotong pembuluh nadi di tangan kirinya.

Namun...

**Grep!**

"_Tak bisakah kau membuatku senang, Dobe,"_

**Naruto POV**

"_Tak bisakah kau membuatku senang, Dobe,"_

'Su – suara itu...,' batinku kaget. Ku arahkan kepalaku untuk melihat seseorang yang berbicara tadi, dimulai dari tangan seseorang tersebut yang memegang tangan kananku erat. Ku arahkan terus kepalaku, hingga terlihat wajahnya.

Wajah seseorang yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Sa – sasuke…," gumamku pelan. Tak bisa ku tahan rasa rindu, marah, haru, sedih, yang telah bercampur menjadi satu ini. Dengan segera aku berdiri, dan memulai untuk memeluk 'sahabat'-ku ini.

**Wush!**

"A – apa ?" Segera ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"_Tak bisa, Dobe. Kita berbeda,"_ katanya sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku. "Ber – beda ?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ku rasakan memang ada yang berbeda dengannya, tubuhnya yang bercahaya di balutan jas putih tersebut dan sepasang sayap yang ada di balik punggungnya. Tunggu dulu ! Se – sepasang sayap ?

"Sa – Sasuke, ini bohong kan ? Iya kan ? Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya leluconmu, Sasuke ? Iya kan ? JAWAB,_ TEME_ !" teriakku marah. Aku sungguh tak sanggup menerima ini semua.

Ku lihat, dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan, ku rasakan dia mulai membelai pipi tan-ku ini. " Bohongkan ? Hiks...Hiks...Buk – buktinya kau bisa memegangku, _Teme_," kataku yang memcoba menggenggam tangannya di pipiku seperti dulu.

Namun,...Tak bisa.

"_Maaf, Naruto. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Aku yang roh dapat menyentuhmu, tapi kau...tidak. Ku mohon kau mengerti, Sayang," _katanya sambil terus membelai pipiku. Aku yang mendengar perkataannya pun hanya bisa menangis lagi. 'Sial !' batinku penuh amarah.

Selama beberapa menit, Sasuke terus membelai pipiku ini dengan diliputi keheningan. Namun, keheningan tersebut terpecahkan oleh suaranya.

"_Naruto, waktuku tak banyak. Maafkan aku," _Aku langsung terbelalak kaget. "A – apa ?"

Kulihat Sasuke mengambil kotak merah kecil dan bungkusan coklat yang ku dapat dari kotak peninggalannya tersebut. Setelah itu, ia pun mendekatiku dengan wajah yang serius disertai senyum tipisnya.

**Cup!**

"_Happy Valentine__, Naruto. Ini semua hadiahku untukmu. Makanlah Dark Chocolate, buatanku ini dengan senyumanmu yang meluluhkan hatiku. Pakailah kalung ini agar kau dapat lebih merasakan bahwa ada aku di sisimu. Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aishiteru,"_

**Wusshh!**

Sasuke pun langsung menghilang dari kamarku ini, setelah memberikanku coklat dan memakaikanku kalung dengan liontin batu prisma hijau yang bersinar. Aku yang melihatnya itu pun hanya bisa menitikan air mata sambil menggenggam kedua benda pemberiannya erat. "_Aishiteru yo_, Sasuke," gumamku pelan.

**~ I Always Together With You...'Cause I'm Your Eyes ~**

**Normal POV**

14 Februari 2012

Terlihat seseorang pemuda dewasa berambut pirang, keluar dari _Konoha International Air Line_s, dengan balutan jubah hitam dan kacamata hitam.

"Naruto – _sama_, kita telah sampai di Konoha," kata seseorang berambut coklat dikucir ke belakang kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku tahu, Iruka – _san_," kata sosok yang ternyata Naruto tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. Pria berambut coklat tersebut pun mengangguk, "Jam satu siang nanti, kita akan memproduksi roti di Perusahaan Roti nomor satu di Jepang ini, Naruto – _sama_," kata pria berambut coklat tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, Iruka – _san_,"

"Eh ? Maaf, Naruto – _sama_ ?"

"Hehehe..., Batalkan semua jadwal hari ini. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat tinggal sosok yang kusayangi, Iruka – _san_,"

Pria bernama Iruka yang mendengar perintah Tuan – nya yang sangat jarang itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, Naruto –_ sama_,"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari 'tangan kanan' – nya tersebut, Naruto langsung melangkah pergi. Namun, sebelum itu...

"Iruka –_san_ boleh berkencan dengan Kakashi – _san_ kok, hahahahaha...," ucapnya jahil. Iruka yang dikatakan sedemikian rupa pun hanya bisa menahan malu karena warna mukanya yang langsung memerah.

* * *

"Hai,_ Teme_ ! Aku sudah pulang. Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Naruto mengelus – elus nisan di hadapannya tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

"Hehehe... Ku yakin, kau baik – baik saja. Karena aku telah melaksanakan semua permintaanmu kepadaku. Hehehe...," kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar. Walau ia tahu tak akan ada jawaban, tapi Naruto terus berbicara pada nisan tersebut hingga matahari mulai terbenam.

"Oh, ya, _Teme._ Ini coklat buatanku. Memang sih tak seenak buatanmu itu, tapi aku berusaha untuk membuatnya semirip dengan punyamu itu," kata Naruto dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ini untukmu, _Happy Valentine's Day, Teme. Aishiteru_," Naruto meletakan coklat yang digenggam erat olehnya sedari tadi tersebut di depan nisan tersebut, kemudian ia mengecup pelan nisan tersebut.

Setelah melakukan itu semua, Naruto pun pergi dari tempat tersebut, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. _"Happy Valentine's Day, Dobe. Aishiteru yo,"_ kata sosok tersebut, yang kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

*pundung*

Minna-san, ini fanfic angsty pertama saya, karena mood saya emang sedang ada di genre ini. Jadi, mohon maaf jika feel-nya tidak dapat.. m(_._)m

Ehm...fict saya yang satu ini, special buat "Event Hanasu Of Chocolate" by Shrine.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan di dalam fict buatan author newbie gaje ini. Dan jika ada yang merasa fict seperti ini pernah ada, maafkan saya juga karena imajinasi saya yang rendah ini *pundung di bawah kolong meja*, malah judulnya gak kreatif lagi *ngorek - ngorek tanah*

Ehmm...lalu, terima kasih juga bagi kalian yang mau membaca fict abal dari author newbie gaje satu ini.

Jika berkenan, mohon review - nya, ya!


End file.
